A Little Serum For Your Heart
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Follow the tale of two completely different women. One a Scientist with a heart condition, and the other a Psychologist intern at Arkham. Both run into two of Gotham's Villains. Follow their stories as they try to stay a float on this crazed ride the universe has put them on. Rated M for Future Content. BanexOC, Jonathan Crane/ScarecrowxOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything but Amelia Wells, my famed Co-Writer and PT owns Amber-Rose Andrews. Everything else belongs to the DC Comic Universe and or Christopher Nolan.

**FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED!** If you have any criticism about the story **ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE** is allowed here. **FLAMES** are **CRUEL** and **MEAN** and only hurt a writers confidence. So please, restrain yourselves. Thank you-SamanthaJane

* * *

The doors to the lab opened and Amelia walked into the lab. She couldn't sleep due to her pains in her chest. She realized that she needed to give herself the monthly dose of her serum so she wouldn't go into a Cardiac arrest.

She reached in and turned on the lights of her own individual lab. It was about 3 in the morning so no one else was really in there. In the small antibacterial container was her serum. Amelia quickly donned the latex gloves and began to prep her arm. She always hated doing this. Sure the serum saved her from life threatening attacks but it was always so painful.

As she was getting the serum ready, she could've sworn she saw the lights flicker for a second.

"Dr. Pavel?" She called out, thinking it was one of the other scientists that stayed at this lab. When there was no reply, she continued. After removing the gloves she grabbed one of the injector guns and placed a vial of the serum into it with a loud SNAP.

And again as soon as she heard the snap she could've sworn the lights went out for a half second before she shook her head, thinking it was just because she couldn't sleep.

"Mia, you are losing your marbles again, girl." She muttered as she readied the gun to the vein in her arm. She tried to keep her breath steady as she readied herself for the pain she would endure after the injection.

Just as she was about to put the needle to her skin, the lights went out completely and there wasn't a sound to be heard until there was a huge CRASH! And the doors were kicked down by a dozen men that were no doubt thugs.

They invaded the entire place before a much larger man came in with a gas mask on his face and in gear that could only be described as possibly bulletproof.

She was grabbed from behind, causing the injector gun to fall from her hand. It hit the floor and the glass serum vial shattered. "NO!" She cried out. She couldn't have this, not before she had been medicated.

Soon, she felt an unfortunately familiar tightening in her chest. "No! Let her go!" She heard the familiar voice of the Russian scientist, Dr. Pavel. Her vision began tunneling as she started feeling that rapid irregular heart beat.

"Why would I do that?" the leader of the group said in a strange-sounding voice as he looked at Pavel.

Suddenly the leader turned when he heard the machines go off. The machines were hooked up to Amelia's heart. "ERRATIC HEART BEAT! ERRATIC HEART BEAT! MEDICATE! MEDICATE!"

The others were still around threatening Pavel and stealing the supplies from the lab. "Please! Please let me help her!" Pavel yelled as he watched Amelia double over in extreme pain. The leader watched as she fell to the floor, all the while the machines kept yelling to medicate.

The leader soon had to interfere as he pulled the thugs away from the doctor. "Are you all complete morons?" the leader asked his thugs as the doctor tended to Amelia.

The doctor quickly grabbed a new vial and placed it in the injector gun. The leader watched as he shot the dark blue serum into Amelia's arm. Once he did, her back immediately arched as her head snapped back. She gasped loudly as her veins began to feel as though they were on fire.

The leader of the group of criminals sent his thugs out of the building, and he couldn't help but stay behind as he watched the scene before him.

Pavel flinched as Amelia's hand shot out and gripped the leg of the table. The veins in her arm had turned dark blue around the injection sight as the serum flooded her system. Soon finding its way to her heart.

The large muscled man looked on in sympathy. A look he never gave anyone. Before he turned and walked towards the door.

As he turned Amelia's hand fell to the floor. Her vision became blurry as she locked onto the man walking away from them. He turned one more time as his eyes locked with hers just before she passed out.

"Bring her along." He said before his men took Pavel and Amelia. "Dr. Pavel, if you would please collect the lady's medicine. We don't need her having another incident like this one now do we?" He asked the doctor, watching him scramble to get the vials.

"Why bring her?" He asked. "She is of no use to you. She doesn't know anything in the field of Nuclear Physics." he said. "Ah, but Dr. Pavel, you forget. A Medical Scientist can have all kinds of uses." The masked leader said as they walked out.

Pavel followed behind the henchman, who carried the now unconscious Amelia.

"Let's just hope she's up for the journey."

~Amber-Rose~

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_**

Amber's hand reached up and slammed her alarm clock several times till it finally shut off. She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She slowly looked over at her alarm clock and saw the red numbers that read**6:30 AM.**

She was going into Arkham Asylum today to start her internship. She had been studying in psychology for a few years and she got offered an internship at the most dangerous place in Gotham, but that didn't stop her in saying yes. She didn't even hesitate when the call came through just last week.

Amber dragged herself out of bed as she went into her bathroom in her comfortable-sized apartment. She went through her morning routine, taking a good hot shower before she got herself a little breakfast and by the time she was finished dressing she had 20 minutes before she had to be at the Asylum. So, she decided to go ahead and leave now so she wouldn't be late, seeing as the Asylum wasn't exactly close to where she lived.

After about a 30 minute drive she arrived at the gates of Arkham. The place gave her the creeps just from the outside. But, she was determined to keep this internship. So, she drove inside and quickly parked her car. Once she was inside, that was when her nerves took over.

She could hear some of the inmates psychotically chanting or ranting about one thing or another and some were groggy, some were even laughing or humming. She kept her face stoic as she walked down the hall of inmates.

She made her way to the main office of Dr. Arkham himself. She swallowed her nerves of being inside this Asylum she had thought about in fear because of all of the inmates that have been or were still here as she knocked on Dr. Arkham's door. "Come in." she heard.

Amber took a deep breath and let it out before she turned the knob and walked in with a calm smile on her face. "Ah, Miss Andrews, welcome." he said.

"Thank you, Dr. Arkham." she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Now, as for your internship, you shall be an assistant to Dr. Arnold Chandler. His patients includes some of many of Gotham's criminals including one Dr. Jonathan Crane. A former psychiatrist here." he said.

She nodded. "Thank you once again, Dr. Arkham, for this internship. I can't tell you how much it means to me." she said softly as she smiled.

"Let's just hope you don't get caught up in the madness." He said before she left.

"Let's hope." she said quietly to herself before she made her way to Dr. Chandler's office.

She took a deep breath as she touched the door handle. With a soft turn, she opened the door and walked inside.

~Amelia~

Amelia moaned softly as she started waking up. As her eyes opened she noticed she was in a small, almost bunker like room. When her vision fully came back, she saw a bag with some clothes for her and quickly changed out of her pajamas. She found that the clothes in the bag were actually very decent clothes and they fit her just right.

"Amelia." she jumped and spun around to see Dr. Pavel.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Pavel, don't do that to me." She said as she put a hand to her heart. She was fine now that she had her dose of serum, but it still scared her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now, but where are we? Who were those men?" She asked just as quickly.

"Look, you are better off not knowing for now." Pavel said softly.

Amelia gave him a look. "Pavel...Who-" The door opened and the muscled man that was leading the other thugs into the lab came right in. Amelia then looked to Pavel. "What did you do?" She asked very quickly.

"I had no choice." Pavel said.

"You see, the doctor here is going to help us. He is part of the whole plan." The masked man said as he looked at the two of them.

"I'm sorry." Pavel said to Amelia.

"And now thanks to him, so are you. We couldn't leave you behind to tell everyone of what we did." The man said. "You see, the good doctor here has a meeting with the C.I.A in a matter of two days. We will find out what they know about us and the good doctor's dealings with us. Even if we have to do a little damage control along the way."

Amelia was in shock as she tried to process all of the information rushing right at her. Dr. Pavel was then removed from the bunker room, leaving Amelia alone with the masked leader. The man was massive and could easily kill her in a matter of seconds if he wanted to.

But she couldn't help but be drawn to him almost instantly as she looked upon him. "So tell me, what is your name?" He asked as he continued to look at her.

"Is it really any of your business?" she asked smartly.

"Well, if you would prefer it, I can make it my business. Or you can tell me out of your own free will. The choice is really up to you." the man said.

"Amelia." she said softly.

"Amelia..." he said her name. "Pray tell, what happened at the lab."

"I have a heart condition. I have to give myself that injection I was about to perform on myself before you and your men invaded the laboratory... and the shock of what was happening had gotten too much for my heart to take, literally." she said.

"I see...so without that serum you could die, yes?" he asked.

"Yes. That was the main point." she said.

"Interesting." He said as he continued to look at her.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" she asked.

"No, I think I've got all of my questions answered." He walked to the door. "Oh, it would be wise if you didn't leave this bunker." His voice became serious as he shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to those who Reviewed my first chapter!

Cheekymonkey97

xXTron'sGirl13Xx

Adrienne Valentine

kamiccolo's rose

Here is the second chapter its a tad longer than the first! Yay for that! =}

Also another special thanks to my co-writer Chloe!

DISCLAIMER: I only own Amelia and Chloe owns Amber.

* * *

Amber stepped into the room of Dr. Arnold Chandler after knocking. "Dr. Chandler?" she said as she came inside the room.

"Ah, Miss Wells, just in time." He said as he dragged her along.

She immediately started following him, not bothering to ask questions as she walked behind him. The two arrived at one of the therapy rooms. And soon _he_, came in.

_Jonathan Crane.,_

Amber thought as she silently watched the former Arkham psychiatrist. He wore a straight jacket as he was sat into the chair across the table form them.

"Mr. Crane..or is it Scarecrow today?" Dr. Chandler asked as soon as he sat down and Amber couldn't take her eyes off of the patient, she barely heard what Dr. Chandler had said.

"I am what ever I want to be," He said, plain and simple. She shivered internally at his voice. It was as though she could feel velvet running along her skin. She subtly bit her bottom lip as she felt another shiver take over her as she listened to him. "So Doctor...who's the woman?"

"She's none of your business. We're not here to talk about her, we're here to talk about you." he said.

"Awww, why not?" He asked softly as he looked at Amber.

"Because this is your therapy session, not hers. Now if we may please start if that's alright with you..." Chandler said.

"Can I at least have the little intern's name?" He asked politely with a smile.

"Fine. Her name is-" Chandler started before Crane interrupted.

"No, no, no. I want to hear her tell me her name." he said and Amber looked at Dr. Chandler. Jonathan laid his chin on the table and gave her the sweetest puppy eyes. "Tell me your name, Beautiful?"

Amber looked at him as she felt another warm shiver go through her as she looked into the patient's eyes once again. "Amber-Rose." she said softly.

"Why is the pretty lady so shy? I promise I won't bite...much." he said.

Amber bit down on her tongue to suppress the electricity that was running through her at his last words.

"Crane." Dr. Chandler said as his patience was wearing thin.

"Yes, Dr. Chandler?" he asked sarcastically, while keeping his eyes on Amber.

"Can we please focus."

"You know, Dr. Chandler, if you were any kind of psychologist...you would leave me and our new little intern alone for a private session." he said as he looked over at Chandler.

"Dr. Crane..." He said before pulling out a small black zipper case. Crane instantly sat straight up and backed into his chair.

"Alright, alright. I'll play fair." he said and Amber was shocked by his change of attitude as she wondered what was in the case that had made him react so quickly.

"Good. Now then," Chandler said as he began the session.

Amber listened in on the session and paid very close attention to the former Doctor.

Before she knew it, a full hour had passed and the session had ended. Dr. Chandler had left first as Amber had collected her things as she turned her back to the patient.

"Will you be around more?" He asked her, almost like a lost child.

She turned to look at him when she heard his tone. "I hope so." she said with a soft smile. Jonathan Crane gave her a soft smile before he was carted off back into his cell.

She watched as they took him out of the room and she couldn't help but feel just a small bit lost before she shook her head and composed herself as best as she could before she picked her things up and walked out of the therapy room as she rejoined Dr. Chandler for the rest of the day.

~Amelia~

Amelia sat in the bunker room, listening to the commotion outside. She dared not go outside. Who knew what these men would do if she set foot outside? She may be restless, but she wasn't stupid.

She sat there thinking of everything that had happened in, what seemed to her, a matter of minutes. Her life had just altered completely. One minute she was in the laboratory trying to inject herself with her medication, and the next minute she was here. She didn't even know where 'here' was.

The door opened and the masked leader walked in again. She had heard around the place that he was called Bane. As he walked into the bunker he all but ignored her. She should have thought herself lucky. Even though he was her captor she couldn't help but..._eye _those muscles of his.

They seemed to be everywhere, even in his face. Well the parts of his face she could see. She wondered what he looked like underneath the mask. Why did he wear the mask? Bane could feel her eyes on him as he turned to her. "Something on your mind, Miss Amelia?" he asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"You were staring quite hard. Care to share your thoughts?" he asked.

Amelia visibly gulped, she had been caught. _Crap, what do I say?, _she thought.

He kneeled down so he was eye level as he waited. "Um...well I-" She stuttered as his eyes caught hers. He made her very nervous.

"Do I intimidate you?" he asked. "Y-yes..." She said as she pressed herself harder to the wall her bed was against. "I have that effect on a lot of people." he said.

She noticed a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was playing with her, almost like a cat with a mouse. Wait...what was he going to do with her? She gulped again as she felt her heart speed up slightly.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." he said as he stood up and started to walk off again.

"How can I be sure of that?" She asked softly, but didn't realize that he had heard her.

As he walked to the door he didn't even turn to look back at her. "You'll just have to trust me." he said before he opened the door and walked out.

After he left, Dr. Pavel came running back in. "Amelia, here put these on." He said a he tossed her a bag of clothes that consisted of a black tank top and some dark brown cargo pants. "We're getting out of here." He whispered as he looked out the window.

"We can't! He'll-" she started. "Listen to me. We have to get out of here." he interrupted.

There was a sound outside. "I think we might be too late." The backdoor to the bunker opened and Amelia was grabbed from behind.

Amelia was carried outside as Dr. Pavel followed along with the C.I.A Agent. "Let me go!" Amelia said right before she was thrown to the ground. She saw Bane and two of his men sitting on their knees. Their hands now bound behind them.

"He can't hurt any of us now, Amelia. We're getting out of here." Pavel said to her quietly.

"Oh, I would like to challenge that." she heard Bane say. All this excitement was getting to Amelia and she started feeling a pain in her chest.

"Everything will be fine, Amelia." Pavel said to her quietly.

Amelia's eyes locked with Bane's as a black sack was placed over his head. Soon after they were all in a small jeep heading God knows where. Her hand still clutched at her chest as she tried to calm her heart.

"Do you need your medication?" Pavel asked.

"I'm good for a month, but it's just...AH!" She cried out softly as she felt a painful pang in her chest. "God, I don't understand, this shouldn't be happening." she said quietly.

"Get me her medication. Fast." Pavel ordered. He quickly put the serum into the injector gun and shot it into her arm. Pavel watched as she had almost the same reaction as before.

Bane's covered head slightly turned towards Amelia. Once the pain had worn off, Amelia just sat there breathing heavily as she forced herself to stay conscious.

She could feel herself slipping out of consciousness. Her head fell to the side, her blurry vision fell onto the figure of Bane. His head was still covered as he slightly turned to Amelia, but he wasn't able to take the sack off of his head. Finally her vision blacked out and she fell sideways onto the seat with a soft thud.

~Amber~

Amber had finished her first day of internship at Arkham as she was walking down the hall of inmates once again to get to the exit. She tried not to look at the inmates around her, not wanting to see them at all. But one inmate had stayed on her mind all day. His voice rang in her ears, his face was burned into her memory. Jonathan Crane, or "Scarecrow".

That smile, that voice...everything about him.

She could've sworn, as she was walking down the hall of inmates, that she heard him calling to her. She tried to pass if off as just being tired though as she kept walking. She made her way outside, quickly getting into her car. On the way home she grabbed herself a pint of ice cream. Hopefully this would get her mind off of Jonathan Crane.

Although she highly doubted it. As she walked inside her apartment, she put her things from work away before she sat right down and enjoyed her pint of ice cream. But that didn't stop those images of him, the way he sounded so lost earlier, and most pleasantly haunting. The way he had called her 'beautiful'. No one had ever said that word to her with such sincerity.

She remembered those puppy eyes he had given her when he asked her name.

Those entrancing cold blue eyes she couldn't pull herself away from. Those eyes that were penetrating her soul at this very moment. She wanted so much to go back down to Arkham and..., she reluctantly tried to put those thoughts away.

_You can't be doing this. He's an insane former doctor. A criminal. It's not right to feel this towards him. It's wrong. It's sick and wrong.,_

she thought, but she couldn't help her feelings. She felt something. A magnetic force to him. Something that told her that maybe, just maybe...

She quickly lost her train of thought as she glanced down at the now completely empty ice cream carton. _That was fast., _she thought before she sighed and decided a hot shower and an early turn in to bed might be able to help her.

But her dreams were anything but calm. Whenever she was finally able to wake up from her dreams, she found that it was about an hour before she had to go. She quickly got out of bed as she went through her morning routine once again and just as she finished, she saw that she had just forty minutes before she had to be at the Asylum as she quickly got into her car and drove the now usual 30-minute drive.

Once inside she went straight to Dr. Chandler's office. "Good morning, Dr. Chandler." she said as she put her things down on her own desk that was in the room. She saw that black zipper case again and Jonathan's reaction to it instantly came back to her mind.

"Dr. Chandler? May I ask what's in that case? I just ask because I remember Dr. Crane's immediate reaction to it yesterday." she said. "Oh, it's just something to keep my patients in line." he said. She nodded. "I see." she said softly before she collected her notepad and a pen off of her desk.

"Alright, time for another session." He said. "Patient is..." She tuned it out once she heard that is wasn't Jonathan Crane.

She was starting not to care about any of the others except for Jonathan Crane. She was hoping that, if it was possible, he would request to have her as his only psychiatrist. No one else. Just her and him in one room together. Alone for an entire hour. "Come along, Amber." Dr. Chandler said.

She nodded as she was torn out of her thoughts as she followed Dr. Chandler out of the therapy room. The sessions that day seemed to be nothing but boring. They weren't anything like Jonathan.

She tried to focus on the sessions, but she couldn't get Jonathan out of her mind. He was starting to get to her badly. Finally she saw who she wanted to see, but today he wasn't his normal self. He was...more distant today.

_What has made him so distant today?,_

she thought as she looked at him.

"So, Dr. Crane...how are we feeling today?" Chandler asked sarcastically. Amber had noticed that he was always a bit sarcastic whenever he was overseeing Jonathan.

"Fine, Dr. Chandler..." Jonathan said dully. Amber noticed his eyes were dilated and he was more...obedient today.

She felt so bad as she looked on at him while Dr. Chandler went through with his therapy session. _Could I have done something?, _she couldn't help the thought that went through her head.

The entire time Jonathan hadn't looked at her. His eyes were fixated on the table as he looked completely zoned out. The therapy session was over after what felt like more than just an hour as Dr. Chandler walked out of the room and Amber was gathering her things as she turned her back to Crane, reluctantly.

He just sat there, looking like a mindless obedient zombie. She couldn't take it anymore as she turned to him, keeping her things on the table. "Did something happen?" she asked softly as she looked at him.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "What do you think..." He mumbled softly.

"I'll guess yes. What happened?" she asked as she kneeled on the floor to be face to face with him. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch his face to comfort him, but she knew she couldn't and she probably shouldn't.

"Please...Amber...stay away...don't ask any questions." Crane said slowly. "I just want to know." she said as she stood up and stepped back one step. "For your safety...Don't. Ask. Questions." He said as he was carted off to his cell.

"Hey, be gentle with him. He's still human." She said politely to the guards.

"Barely." one of the guards muttered.

"He is a human. I demand that you show him the same respect you would show any other human being. No matter his psychological problems." she said, getting very defensive as she looked at the guards.

"Amber...it's fine just...just go home." Crane said softly and slowly.

She sighed as she looked down. "Feel better, Jonathan." she said softly before she collected her things and left, not once taking her eyes from Jonathan until he was out of sight. She then sighed as she walked back to Dr. Chandler's office and collected the rest of her things before she walked out to her car and went home.

Her mind couldn't concentrate on anything except for Jonathan and the look on his face. He looked helpless, like a child. She wanted so bad to help him. She wanted to go to his cell and find out what was wrong with him.

As soon as she got home, she made the decision that she was going to go to the Asylum an hour earlier than she had to be there and she was going to see if he would talk to her. She wanted to know him. She wanted to understand him.

She wanted...to _know _him...

~Amelia~

Slowly, Amelia began to wake up as the car came to a stop. "Where..."

"You'll find out."

Slowly she sat up, her vision was terrible. "Crap, I can't see." She mumbled. _Why does this almost always happen?,_she thought.

"You should be fine, dear." Came an all too familiar voice. "Don't call me dear, Mr. Bane...we hardly know each other." She rubbed her eyes, trying to fix her eyes but it didn't work. Soon all was quiet. She felt the car stop and the doors opened. "Pavel?" she called out as she was yanked from the car.

"He won't be coming to help you." Said a deeply accented voice.

"Dr. Pavel, I'm C.I.A." She heard a man say to Pavel as they walked forward. "You don't get to bring friends." He said again, obviously he saw Bane and the two others.

"Only Dr. Wells is my friend." Pavel said as he helped escort Amelia onto the plane.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" she asked as she used her hands to help guide herself to a seat.

"Amelia, calm down." She heard Pavel said. She started relaxing when she heard Bane's familiar heavy set footsteps as he was lead past her to the back of the plane. Her hands held onto the seat in front of her as the plane took off.

"The flight plane I just listed with the agency lists me, my men, Dr. Pavel, Dr. Wells...but only one of you!" She heard the Agent say as the door of the plane was opened. "The first one who talks gets to stay on my aircraft."

_Oh no.,_

She thought as she strained to see what was going on.

The C.I.A agent had one of the three men held out of the plane slightly. "Who paid you to grab Dr. Pavel?" He yelled over the sound of the plane. The man didn't respond so the Agent shot a bullet off by his face. But the man still didn't answer. So, the second man was held out the door. "Tell me about Bane! Why does he wear the mask!"

The man didn't answer, just like the first. "A lot of loyalty for a hired gun!"

"Or perhaps they were wondering, why someone would shoot a man before throwing him out of a plane." The agent looked over at the third hooded man.

"At least you can talk. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is our plan." The agent drew closer, slowly reaching for the hood. "Nobody cared who I was until I put on the mask." He said as the hood was pulled off, revealing Bane's masked face to everyone.

_I would've cared.,_

Amelia found herself thinking, which shocked her.

The Agent continued to look at Bane's face. "If I pull that off would you die?"

"It would be extremely painful." Bane answered. "You're a big guy." The Agent said smartly. "For you." Bane said dully, but still made a point. "Was getting caught part of your plan?" the agent asked.

"Of course!" Amelia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the tone of Bane's voice. Unbeknownst to everyone another larger cargo plane was flying towards them.

"Dr. Pavel refused our offer in favor of yours, we had to find out what he told you about us." the agent said. "Nothing, I said nothing!" Pavel said quickly to save his skin, but only earned a glare from the masked Bane.

"Well congratulations, you got caught."

"Sir..." One of the other Agents said from the front of the plane as it started to shake.

"So, what's the next step of your master plan?" he asked.

"Crashing this plane." Bane said, without any emotion in his voice. "With no survivors." Amelia was frozen in fear and in shock as Bane jumped to his feet, pulling his hands apart, easily snapping the restraints from his wrists.

Masked men came down on either side of the plane. They hooked cables into it which soon pulled the plane vertical, nose down. As the plane did this, Amelia felt herself slipping out of her seat. She reached out to grab at anything as she started to fall. Suddenly a large hand reached forth and grabbed her own.

She couldn't see who was grabbing on to her since the blurriness in her eyes was still clouding her vision as she grabbed on to the hand, no matter who it was. With a quick pull she was hoisted onto this person's back. Out of pure instinct she wrapped her arms around the neck and her legs around the waist so she wouldn't fall.

Out of nowhere, a blast came followed by a gust of wind. The men in the black had blown off the tail end of the plane. She could hear people doing things, but couldn't see any of it. She could hear Dr. Pavel crying out and the person she was holding onto moving.

"NO!" She flinched at the voice of Bane. "They expect one of us in the wreckage, brother."

"Have we started a fire?"

"Yes, the fire rises." Bane said before continuing what he was doing.

_What fire?,_

Amelia thought as she tightened her grip on him.

"Calm down, Doctor." He said in response to Pavel's screaming. "Now is not the time for fear. That comes later." Amelia heard a click and a sudden _whoosh _past her ears. She gasped loudly and hugged herself to Bane's massive body as they hung by a cable attached to the larger plane above them.

_Bane is saved me?,_

she couldn't help but think. They were then hoisted into a larger cargo plane. By now Amelia's vision was coming back. Once it did she looked on at Bane in confusion. He set her down before walking off, acting like he didn't care. If_he didn't care why did he save me? he must have a reason., _she thought.

Curious, she started to walk after him. "Why did you save me?" she asked. "Why is it so important for you to know?" he asked. "Because you wouldn't save me if you didn't have a reason." she said.

He stopped and turned to face her. Immediately, he towered over her, Amelia's head only went to his chest. She looked up at him, gulping immediately.

"Hey Bane, brought us all a little toy?" Without looking Bane's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of the man's throat, crushing his windpipe instantly. Amelia flinched slightly as his body fell to the ground.

_That's what he could do to me.,_

she thought fearfully as her eyes didn't leave his. "I saved you because you could be useful..." He said calmly as though he had no remorse for what he had just done. She just nodded as she stayed quiet.

She watched Bane walk away from her and sighed in relief. _That was scary., _she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again to those who reviewed chapter 2. Cookies to you guys.

Disclaimer: I only own Dr. Amelia Wells and Chloe owns Amber-Rose Andrews.

Thank you again PT you are awesome.

* * *

~Amber~

Amber woke up the next day, determined to confront Crane when she was ready to go as she grabbed her things and drove towards the Asylum like every day. Once she was inside, she tried to figure out where Crane's cell was as she subtly walked down each hall of inmates. Eventually she found his cell and saw him almost in the same state as he was the day before.

She looked in at him as she tried to figure out what to say first. "Why did you come?" She heard him say.

"I wanted to talk to you." she said as she looked at Jonathan. "Now why would you want to do that?" He asked dryly as he sat there in his straight jacket. "Because I want to help you. I want to know why you're so much more distant than you were before." she said. "And I told you," He said as he looked at her. "Don't ask questions. Stay out of it. For your safety, please."

"Is it really that bad?" she asked. "Just turn your head, look away, don't ask any questions." Jonathan walked over to the bars. "I like you Amber..." He said softly as he rested his chin on the bar. "Please just don't ask any questions."

"I don't want to look away." she said as she looked at him. "I want to know how to help you. I want to know what's wrong with you to make you so distant." she said. "I can't." he said. "Why?" she asked as she looked at him. He walked back into the back of his cell. "I can't."

She sighed as she saw it was time for her to go to Dr. Chandler's office before she looked back at Jonathan. "Just for the record, Jonathan Crane, I like you too." she said before she walked off.

He looked at her as she walked away. _She likes me..._, he thought.

Amber soon entered Dr. Chandler's office. "Dr. Chandler, could I request a private session with Jonathan Crane today? I feel ready enough to try therapy with a patient...even after only being here for a few days."

"No." he said. "May I ask why?" she asked impatiently. "Because I don't see that you are ready. You need more experience." he said. "Yes, sir." she said. Amber sat down in her chair and waited. Soon Dr. Chandler read off who the first patient was for today. She ignored every name, because none of the names today were Jonathan's.

~Amelia~

Amelia sat in a corner of the cargo plane as they continued flying to God only knows where. She was staying quiet, not wanting to get that glare from Bane ever again. That was probably the scariest glare she'd ever received.

It made her feel cold right down to her very bones. She never wanted to feel that way again. She didn't know how someone could be that cold.

_"You'll just have to trust me."_

His words rang out in her ears.

Trust him? Someone that gave her that kind of glare and she's supposed to trust him? But he did save her life...Maybe he wasn't so bad...sometimes.

"Amelia." She jumped and cried out as Pavel appeared next to her. "Don't do that!" She yelled at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he apologized. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Look I just want to tell you I'm sorry for everything-" he started. "Save it, Pavel. I'm not talking about this right now." She snapped at him. "I just want to tell-" he started. "Pavel, I don't care right now. Save the sorry's for later." she said. "I was going to say watch out for Bane. The man can snap you in two if you look at him the wrong way. Please be aware." he said before he walked off.

"You really don't think I figured that out already?" She asked herself sarcastically. He kept walking without another word. She then stood up and decided to walk around to stretch out her legs a bit, but right as she did, the plane dipped to the side, causing her to slip and fall into something hard.

She looked over and saw that she had landed right into Bane. "Um..." She stuttered as she blushed, realizing she had landed on his chest. "I'm...s-sorry." she stuttered.

He merely stared at her flushed face in confusion. She quickly scrambled to her feet as she got off of him before she returned to her own seat. She sat indian-style on a crate and stared straight ahead, trying to make the burning in her cheeks go away, but she couldn't help but feel his eyes on her. "Must...must you stare?" She asked calmly as she kept looking straight ahead.

"No, I mustn't. I prefer to." he said with hint of cheer laced in his words. She sighed, still not looking at him. He kept his eyes on her for a few more minutes before he looked forward.

"Why...why do you wear the mask...?" Amelia asked softly, her curiosity getting the better of her again. "Because if I do not it is very painful for me." he told her, getting straight to the point.

"So it's," She stopped, getting a much better look at the mask. "Oh, I see..."

He nodded once, still keeping his gaze straight in front of him. "It's genius, actually." She said as her scientist side started coming out. "How is that?" he asked. "Well for one it makes it far less stressful than having to go through constant shots all the time." She said, showing off the injection scars on her right arm. "Still allows you for communication and could be a weapon if you wanted it to be."

"I've already figured that out for myself, dear." he said. She blushed and decided to go quiet again. He stared at her for a few more minutes before he looked back ahead of him again.

Finally Amelia couldn't take the silence anymore so she stood up and started to walk away from Bane. Until she felt a slap to her ass. At that precise moment she felt her temper flaring. She heard the man laughing behind her so she quickly did a handstand allowing both feet to simultaneously collide with the man's jaw as she flipped.

She couldn't help but look back at Bane, but his face was stoic by the time she had looked over at him. "I may be sick, but I'm not weak. Specially when people piss me off." She said before she walked away, leaving the man on the floor.

~Amber~

Amber returned the next day and went straight to Jonathan's cell, only to find him whistling. "Well, well, Miss Amber. So lovely to see you." He was obviously back to his old self. She couldn't help but smile. "It's nice to see you back to your old self, Dr. Crane." she said, not realizing at first that she had called him 'Dr.' instead of 'Mr.'

"Now that it's all worn off, I'm ready to give hell to the good old doctor again." Jonathan said smugly. "What's worn off?" she asked. "Oh, just this sedative he gives us to relax. It's nothing." he said. "From the way you were acting, it didn't seem like nothing." she said softly as she looked at him.

_I wish he would come closer to me.,_

Amber couldn't help the thought that rushed through her head.

"Amber don't worry about it. I've dealt with worse." he said. "Can you remember anything you said or anything someone else may have said to you while you were under the medication?" she asked. He pondered for a moment, before blinking. "Now that you mention it...it's all rather fuzzy." he said. "I see..." she said softly. _Don't repeat it!,_her good thoughts screamed at her and she was considering obeying them, but also going against them.

"Rather funny, isn't it? I guess being here this long..anything will mess with your mind." he said. She nodded slowly. "I suppose so." she said softly as she looked down at the floor. "Look forward to seeing you in that therapy room." He said giving her a sexy wink. Amber looked up and noticed the look on his face as he gave her that wink. She couldn't help but smile. "I do as well." she said quietly before she smirked and walked off towards Dr. Chandler's office. "I knew you would." He said chuckling as he slouched back into his bed.

Amber walked into Dr. Chandler's office as she sat down at her desk, putting her things away for the moment as she usually did.

"Alright, first appointment of the day." Chandler said as he stood up from his desk.

Amber took out her notepad and pen as she waited for Dr. Chandler to say who the first patient was.

"Jonathan Crane. Let's hope he's behaving himself." Chandler said. Amber nodded as she stood from her desk with her things in her arms as she and Dr. Chandler walked out of his office as they made their way to the therapy room.

Once they arrived, she saw Jonathan patiently waiting for them. "Mr. Crane, good morning." Dr. Chandler said as he sat down and Amber sat down as well as she looked right into Jonathan's eyes before she looked down at her notepad.

"Good morning, doc. So, any presents?" Crane asked. "Presents?" Chandler asked, confused. "For being such a good boy." Jonathan said in a voice that made a shiver run through Amber.

Amber had to casually cross her legs, an action that Jonathan noticed immediately. He smirked softly enough so no one noticed. Amber had to suppress a moan at Jonathan's words as she tried not to look at him.

"I see you're back to your usual self." Dr. Chandler said. "What can I say, doc? I bounce back hard." He said, grounding out _hard_.

"Apparently." Dr. Chandler said before he went on with his therapy session with Crane as he regularly did. "So, how are we feeling today?" he started. "We're feeling like we would rather have the little intern all to myself. You wanna scoot out of here, Doc?" Crane said smartly.

"Mr. Crane, kindly remove those thoughts from your head." He said as he slammed the notebook shut. "This session is over." He stood and walked out of the room.

Amber looked at Dr. Chandler in shock before she closed her own notepad as she couldn't help but look over at Jonathan. He blew her a kiss before he was carted off once again.

Amber couldn't help but feel another shiver as she watched him get carted off before she left the therapy room, feeling as if she was trembling so terribly that she could collapse any second as she kept her face stoic and walked down the hall as if nothing was wrong as she continued her day.

~Amelia~

The plane had started hitting some turbulence and it made Amelia uneasy. She always hated planes because of this. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes, softly rubbing the skin as she tried to calm herself. She didn't notice Bane's gaze on her this time. "Do planes make you uncomfortable, Miss Amelia?" he asked. "It's not the plane, it's the rumbling and the rolling and...the rocking and..." Her voice trailed off as she felt her anxiety take over.

"I see...kind of ironic with your name." Bane said. "Believe me I've heard all the jokes that come with it..." She mumbled softly. "Do you get anxious on planes all the time?" Bane asked as he saw that she was now trembling as the turbulence started getting worse. She even jumped when the plane dropped altitude rather suddenly. "I'll take that as a yes. Do not worry, dear Amelia. We'll be landing in a matter of minutes. And I'll take note not to schedule a plane next time." he said.

"You really don't have to be so..." She was cut off by a sudden jerk from the plane which sent her falling out of her seated place and back into Bane.

Bane quickly caught her. "Sarcastic? I know, but I prefer to be." He watched her cheeks flare to a deep red color instantly as he held her with his arm. "If it makes you feel more content, I will keep hold of you until we land." His arm wrapped around her slightly tighter.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. _Oh, he's smirking behind that mask. I just know it., _she thought.

_This feels so new to me...,_

Bane couldn't help but think as he subtly looked down at Amelia. Her cheeks were still cherry red as she kept her gaze away from him. Her arms now crossed over her chest as she settled herself beside him and not on his lap.

_I believe I liked it the other way.,_

he couldn't help but think again. He also couldn't help but get a whiff of her smell through his mask. It was sweet...like jasmines. He'd never smelt anything so pleasant before. The plane dropped suddenly again, making Amelia jump against his hard body. Out of pure instinct, his broad arm wrapped around her, keeping her close. This action only made her cheeks redder.

"Don't worry, I will not harm you. Unless I am squeezing too hard and you may tell me." he said. His voice had grown softer towards her, this shocked her greatly. "Again...how do I know, that you won't hurt me?" She asked, her voice small and timid, as she slowly looked up at his masked face. "Again, you will just have to trust me." he said as his eyes looked to meet hers. She gulped when she finally stared into his blue eyes. "Wh-why..should I trust you...Bane?" She asked, once again in that timid voice.

"Because you'll find it would be the smart thing to do, my dear." he said. Bane's head slowly cocked to the side as he looked into her eyes. Her face was flushed, and her breathing had quickened slightly. "Do your cheeks normally turn red when in anxiety?" he asked. They turned redder before his eyes when she realized that she had been blushing. "S-s-sometimes."

"I see." he said, and just before he could say anything else, the plane had landed. "Well, here we are." he said as he helped her stand before he stood himself. "Thank you..." She said softly before walking past him. But she stopped as she noticed all the men around her giving her lustful looks. It frightened her greatly.

Bane put himself in front of her. "You do not give her attention like that or you will be disposed of. Understood?" he said powerfully and dangerously.

Amelia was, well utterly shocked. Her eyes were wide as she saw him turn to look down at her. "Th-thank you." she said timidly. He defended her, to his men no less. "I hate those stares they give to women. It angers me to no end." he said. _More so with her than anyone else., _he thought.

"Well...Who knew..." She said nervously with a shrug. She quickly put the pack with her medicine on before following him out of the plane.

Amelia walked off the cargo plane and looked around at the abandoned Airfield they were in. The city looked very unfamiliar. "Bane...where are we?" She asked softly. "Gotham." he answered. "So this...this is Gotham?" She looked up at him. "What's so special about this city?"

"I haven't told you? Dear Amelia, I'm sorry to let you be the last to know, but..." he looked down at her before he looked back in front of him as he said with the utmost confidence. "I'm Gotham's reckoning."

Her gaze wandered back to the city before her. _What is he going to do? _She thought before looking back up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Dr. Amelia Wells and Chloe ows Amber Rose Andrews.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed this story. I am glad that you like it. I am sorry I haven't updated sooner on this story or my others on my other account. I have been so devastated by my brother's sudden death. The newest story on this account "The Captains Daughter" is in full dedication and memory of him. If you wish to read it that fine if you don't that's just fine too.

Reviews are appreciated and welcomed. Only **CONSTRUCTIVE **Criticism please.

* * *

~Amber~

**_One Week Later..._**

Amber hadn't seen Jonathan Crane in an entire week, and she was starting to become worried whenever she went into Dr. Chandler's office as she put her things down. She subtly paused when she was putting her things down. She could sense something was different in the air today. Something strange. She tried to shake it off as she looked at Dr. Chandler.

"Dr. Chandler?" she started. "Yes, Amber, what can I do for you?" He asked politely while not looking up from his papers. "Is Jonathan Crane alright? We haven't seen him in a week, I just find it a bit strange is all." she said. "Oh he's fine, he's his normal insane self. Just haven't had a therapy session yet, due to the boat load of transfer inmates." He looked up at her briefly, with a smile, and then back to his papers.

She smiled softly before she sat down, her thoughts of Jonathan invading her mind and torturing her. "You have been stressed Amber, are you doing better?" Dr. Chandler asked. "Sort of." she said softly. "I'm not sure why I'm so stressed, though. I don't feel any different than usual."

"It's the air of this place, it stresses you out no matter how hard you try not to be." he said. "Oh I see..." she said as she sighed softly. "Well if it will make you feel better, we have a appointment with Mr. Crane. Seeing as how you have a curiosity in him." he said. "He's an interest to study." she said with a hidden smile on her face as she and Chandler walked out of the office as they went into their therapy room to wait for their patient.

"Is it just interest to study or is it something else?" Dr. Chandler asked. "Just an interest. Trust me." she said softly as she put her notebook down as she tried to keep her eyes away from Chandler, not wanting him to see through her. "Uh-huh...of course it is." He said, he knew something was up.

She looked over at him subtly before she looked back down at her notebook as Jonathan Crane was brought in and Chandler noticed how Amber's attention immediately went to him as he saw a very small smile grace her face.

She heard a "Hmmm" sound from the Doctor. _Uh-oh., _She thought. She swallowed hard as she tried not to meet Chandler's eyes. Chandler smiled as the door opened. "Ah, Mr. Crane, how are you today?"

"How I am every day, just fine...mmm, Amber. I think the real question is how are you doing today?" he asked charmingly. Amber turned her head from Dr. Chandler as she smiled softly before she was able to put her smile away for the moment as she looked at Crane. "Mr. Crane-" she started.

"Mr. Crane, kindly focus on the session and not my intern. No matter how lovely she is." Amber couldn't help but look over at Dr. Chandler, trying to hide her surprise before she turned back to her notes.

"Well, look at that. Did you finally go in for surgery on that stick stuck up your ass, Chandler?" Crane asked with a dark smirk that Amber couldn't help but adjust herself in her seat as she felt a violent shiver go through her.

An action that both Crane and Chandler noticed almost simultaneously. Chandler smirked but didn't respond. "Are you alright, Miss Amber?" Crane asked in that velvety voice and she smiled very softly. "Yes, Mr. Crane. Thank you for asking." she said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he gave Amber a very seductive gaze. Amber couldn't help but look over at Dr. Chandler, feeling strange and slightly uncomfortable before she turned her attention to Jonathan and he instantly noticed her discomfort.

His gaze turned to Chandler, and glared when he realized what the doctor was doing. "Mr. Crane, are you feeling alright?" Chandler asked in a sarcastic tone as he glared right back at Crane.

"Fine, Doctor, simply peachy." He said as he continued to stare at him. "Shall we continue then..." Chandler said before he continued the therapy session and after thirty more minutes, the session was over as Dr. Chandler got his things as Amber was getting her things slowly as she was hoping to catch a moment with Jonathan alone.

The session ended quicker than she would have liked. But as they were about to turn... "Hey, Miss Amber." As she turned, she watched as Jonathan pressed his lips to hers.

Amber was shocked she didn't know what to do, but she found herself subtly kissing him back, but not moving her arms like she so wanted to so she could wrap them around his neck.

Suddenly, she was yanked backwards away from Jonathan who was now being dragged out. She breathed out as she watched him being dragged away from her. She wanted so bad to scream for them to let him go, but she couldn't. She was still too stunned by the kiss.

She wanted so badly to moan at the feel of his lips on hers, the feeling was still there and it probably wouldn't leave. She sighed as she could barely hear Dr. Chandler. "Amber, lets get you out of here. I want you to go home."

She finally let out one more breath before she looked at Dr. Chandler. "Um..thank you, Dr. Chandler." she said softly as she walked back to his office.

"I am terribly sorry for this, Amber." Dr. Chandler said. "No, it's no problem, Dr. Chandler. I've braced myself for anything that could happen here." she said. "Well, I guess that's good then." He said with a generous smile. She smiled. "I best get going." she said softly as she gathered her things together. She glanced down the hallway once before she left the Asylum.

~ Amelia~

Gotham was...well...BIG. Amelia had only ever seen the small villages and cities in South Africa, but nothing ever like this. She was like a child at their first visit to a Museum. "Gosh..." She finally said out loud as her eyes kept looking through the tinted window of the van they were in. She had no idea where they were going, but right now she didn't care.

"Enjoy the view while you can. When I am done with this city, there will be nothing left but ashes." Bane said. "Shame..." She said dully as she pulled away from the view. "Then again I never did enjoy crowded cities. Probably why I went to South Africa, more space."

"Much more. That's why my base of operations was formerly there." he said. "Not really...anything beautiful yet about this city...Is there?" she asked. "None." he said. Amelia shrugged as she sat back into her seat. "Kind of understand now..."

"Amelia, no!" Pavel shouted at her. What had Bane done to her?

Bane reached his hand out as he clutched Pavel's throat without even looking at him. "Let the lady speak." Bane said.

"You must have come from a humble background..." She started off, still deep in her mind. "Fighting tooth and nail to stay alive...doing what ever it took to feed yourself..."

_How does she know so much about my background...if she knew that at all...,_

he thought as he looked at her.

"You must have had something horrible happen...a beating or almost dying to cause you so much pain that you would need a mask such as yours." She started twiddling her thumbs. "By all of this, is probably why you hate the upper class snobs. The ones who think they can walk all over you simply because they have more money than you..."

_How does she know this?,_

he thought as he kept staring at her.

"Probably abandoned as a child...left to fend for yourself..." By now she was looking back out at the city. "No one helping you..."

Bane couldn't take the anger that had overtook him as he grabbed her. "How do you know this?" he asked. She looked at him with dull, but sad, eyes. "You aren't the only one who has lived it..."

He let go of her as he sat back. "Tell me." He saw her visibly gulp as she turned back to look outside the moving van. "Tell me." he repeated. "Let's just say...there is a reason I have this heart problem..." She said as she rubbed her chest as she felt a twang of pain.

"What is it?" he asked. He could see that she was started to shake. Little did he know that inside, Amelia was remembering frightening images from her childhood. "Later...just...not now." She finally said in a soft fearful voice.

"As you wish." he said before turning his attention away from her once again. Bane saw her rub her chest again where her heart was wincing slightly. What could she have experienced that was similar to his life?

He continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye. _How could she have known almost an identical life?, _He couldn't help but wonder as they pulled up to the entrance of their hideout. They were to be underground. The perfect place till their plan was in action.

"Bane where are we?" He heard her ask him in that soft voice again. "A hideout, my dear. We will be safe here." she said. Amelia followed behind Bane as they went down, down...down. Past the old subway tracks and into a set of tunnels. "How safe?" She asked once they stopped near a running water main.

Bane turned to her. "Not nearly as safe as I can keep you, but very close to it." he said. He lead Amelia away from the group as they took Pavel down to another level. The two arrived at a makeshift room that had been set up for Bane. "Are you really...really wanting to keep me safe as you say?" She asked softly as he had his back turned to her to fiddle with a small fire he had been making. It was chilly down there and he didn't want them to freeze at night.

"Yes. If someone like you has a similar life to my own, I'd be interested to know about it...when you're ready, of course." he said. "But...why?" She asked. "Why am I so important? You could have killed me and not cared at all. You could have denied Pavel helping me that night at the lab...why didn't you?" She finally asked the big why's. She had to know what made her different from anyone else he could have taken.

"Because you...are my equal. You're the one I've been looking for." he said. Her eyes widened as she looked him in the eyes when he turned back around. "Wh-what?" She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"You're my equal, Amelia. I've been looking for you when I needed someone the most." Bane said. "How...how do I know this isn't some game?" She asked quickly as she felt a small panic attack coming on. "How do I know you're not using me as some pawn in your grand scheme?" Amelia backed away slightly from Bane still trying to process what was happening.

"Because we've lived the same life. If you would rather not have my protection, I'll have the kind man escort you out." he said growing angry at the thought of her rejecting him.

"No!" She looked Bane directly in the eye. "I just..." A few tears escaped. "I sometimes don't know, if what someone feels for me is real. My heart has been played with, broken, and ripped to pieces." She couldn't believe what was falling out of her mouth. Here she was with a man she didn't even know, and she was speaking of her pain.

"My heart has never had the chance to grow." Bane said. "So...you mean it? Every word?" She asked softly as she took a step towards him. He reached his hands out to her as he put his hands on either side of her face in the most sensual way, making her feel instantly protected. "Every single word." he said.

He felt more tears hit his hands as they fell. Amelia's hands came up and clasped his wrists as her eyes closed, savoring the feeling of his hands. He wiped her tears away softly from her face.

His own heart skipped slightly when she pushed forward into his arms. Her face pressed up against his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, fully embracing her to him. He never felt anything like this. For the first time, he felt warm inside...instead of hollow.

He wrapped his arms around her more securely before he sat down in a nearby chair. Amelia was now cradled against him as she sat in his lap. In that instant, she had never felt safer in her life. "My dear, everything will be alright. I'll keep you safe and I'll keep you warm. That is my promise." Bane watched over her as she began to fall asleep in his arms. He sighed...for the first time in content as he leaned back in the chair and held her even more snug to him as he closed his eyes, and for the first time when he fell asleep he fell peace...instead of fear.

~Amber~

**_During The Night..._**

Amber had tried everything she could do to distract herself from Jonathan's kiss, but she couldn't. She now lay awake in bed, restless and hot and bothered by Jonathan Crane and his lips that she couldn't get the feel of off.

She groaned as she got out of bed and decided maybe a good walk would get her mind off of things as she looked through her clothes for something to wear and she found a very sexy tight little outfit in the back that she had no idea she had. It was a tight little black top with some tight form-fitting leather pants and hig-heeled boots. She turned her head away from the clothes before she started to find another outfit that wasn't so...that one.

Amber had found a cute outfit and just before she put it on, she looked back at her closet. Something immediately came over her as she put her other clothes down and went into the closet to get the very less than innocent clothes as she dressed into them with ease before she walked out of her apartment and drove off...to Arkham Asylum.

She didn't know what was compelling her to do this. She felt driven, like she was having an out-of-body experience.

Once she arrived at Arkham Asylum, all was quiet. The lights were all out in the entire building. It was only the insane inmates and the guards that were here now.

Amber took a breath as she got out of the car and walked up to the double doors. She used the key she had received on her first day should she ever need to get inside the asylum for any reason as she opened the door and walked in, keeping the door unlocked as she put the key down in her bra where she had taken it from.

Once inside, she saw there was a dim light where the inmates were kept so the guards could see where they were walking, or which inmate they needed to get to, but Amber knew where his cell was. She went down the familiar path to his cell before she went to the very end where he was held in as she looked in at him sleeping.

"Scarecrow," she whispered hauntingly. She didn't know what had just happened to her voice, but she didn't want to think about it as she whispered to him again. "Scarecrow..."

His eyes snapped open as he was roused from his sleep. She watched him as he completely changed. His body language, everything. He looked like a deranged puppet on his master's strings.

"Scarecrow, come here..." she said softly as she looked at him. "I know you..." He said softly. "Of course you do. It's me, Amber." she said as she looked at him. "Amber...what are you doing here?" he asked once he fully recognized her.

"I'm getting you out of here, baby. Give me five minutes and I'll be back for you, I swear." she said with a seductive wink before she got up and walked off to Dr. Chandler's office, smiling at the guards that were familiar with her when she was leaving the asylum at the end of the day.

She walked into Dr. Chandler's office as she took Jonathan's profile out of his cabinet before she found the key to his cell inside of the folder. She put the key inside her bra as well, knowing which key was to the cell and which was to the door outside because there was a difference in the two, before she started trashing the soundproof room.

Once she was finished, she put on a panicked face as she rushed out of the room, and went to the guards.

"Dr. Chandler's office, it's been trashed! I was going in to get my purse I had left here, and I saw the entire place completely ruined. My purse, his desktop computer, and a lot of other things were nowhere in sight." she said fearfully to the guards.

"Oh shit."

"Let's go! I don't want to lose my job!"

The guards ran off and Amber breathed in and out with the panicked expression still on her face until they were out of sight and she evilly smirked before she went back to Jonathan's cell.

"See? I told you, just five little minutes." she said with a smirk as she slowly pulled the key out of her cleavage.

He laid his chin on the bars and gave her a twisted, but seductive smile. _I like her Jonny boy._, Scarecrow thought._ I told you..._, Jonathan thought.

Amber smirked as she unlocked his cell as she opened the door of his cell. "Come on, baby, the guards should be coming back soon." she said as she stood up and Scarecrow stood as he walked out of the cell and immediately Amber put her lips on his again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his straightjacket-covered arms around her once he had gotten them loose. Pulling her closer into the kiss.

She pulled away from him as she started taking the straightjacket off of him. It took a few minutes, but she was finally able to free him of his terrible constrictor.

Amber then whispered to him. "I haven't been able to get your kiss from earlier off of my mind. I'm not sure what's happened to me, but I think I like it."

He smirked. "Well...let's get out of here."

She smirked as she led Jonathan out of the asylum just before the guards came back as she locked up the asylum before the two got into her car as she drove off to her place.

Jonathan inhaled that crisp night air. The clean air of freedom. And Amber was the one to free him. He never thought she would ever do anything like this.

He reached over and took her hand closest to him off the steering wheel and held it. She stopped at the red light as she looked over at him as she smiled. "I think your kiss literally made me insane, but I don't mind." she said softly. "Good to know." he said. She smirked before she started driving back to her place once again. The entire time Jonathan held her hand.

They eventually got back to her place and Amber led him inside.

~Amelia~

Amelia began to awake slowly. At first she didn't remember where she was, until she saw the room she was in. Then she began to remember everything, Bane...wait where was Bane?

She looked around the room and saw him sleeping in a chair, in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. Slowly she sat up keeping her eyes on him till she realized she was in the bed._ He put me here?, _she thought. She couldn't help but stare at him as she wondered why he would've given her the bed while he had to sleep in that uncomfortable chair.

She slowly stood bringing a blanket with her, which she draped over him. She then sat on the floor and put another log on the small fire. She couldn't help but think about how sweet his gesture was as she warmed the cold room. Even with the mask on, he looked so gentle as he slept. She crept over to him as she looked at his face a little closer. She hesitantly reached out to touch the part of his mask that ran along his cheek. Feeling the cold metal beneath her fingers.

As soon as she touched his mask his hand immediately reached to grab her wrist as his eyes opened before he saw it was Amelia as he sighed and let her wrist go. "I'm sorry." he started.

She continued to caress the metal one her hand had been let free. She eyed every detail of the mask. "I'm surprised you aren't scared." he said. "I've seen what true monsters look like...I was afraid at first. But, I don't know...I'm just not afraid." She said softly as she caressed the bulging mouth area of the mask.

"That's nice to know now." he said. Amelia blushed and looked down as she felt her cheeks heating up. "Do you blush often?" he asked. "Apparently only when I'm around you." She mumbled. "I see." he said. Amelia found her eyes wandering over his whole form for the first time as he sat up. The blanket fell to lay around his waist and lap.

"I have to go today. Plans are starting, but I will be back." he said. "Am I to stay here?" She asked softly as she watched him walk off to a different part of the room. "Yes. I don't want you in danger." Bane threw on a heavy motorcycle jacket and zipped it all the way closed. The jacket made him look much more bulkier than he really was.

She slowly nodded as he came back out. "Is...is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes. You can stay here and stay safe. That is what I need you to do." he said.

Slowly, she gave a nod before standing. "Be safe as well..." she said softly. "Don't need to be stitching any of you up." She offered a small smile to him. He nodded and a certain look about him told her that he was smiling as well before he nodded his head to her. "Be safe, Miss Amelia." he said before he walked out of the room and made his way up to Gotham. Slowly she sat down in the chair, still looking where he once stood.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! Cookies to all of you. And thank you to my wonderful PT Chloe for helping me write this story.

**Disclaimer**: I ONLY OWN DR. AMELIA WELLS. CHLOE OWNS AMBER-ROSE ANDREWS. Everything else belongs to the world of D.C Comics and the mind of Christopher Nolan.

**FLAMES ARE NOT PERMITTED HERE.**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKED AND LOVED.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIQUES ARE HELPFUL. **

* * *

Amelia sat quietly in the room as she waited patiently for Bane to return. Her hand was softly tracing the injection marks on her arm. Some had scarred over, others had not. With a heavy sigh, she covered her arm with the sleeve of her shirt. As she sat there alone, staring into the fire, her thoughts began to wander.

Slowly, she laid down on her side, still keeping her gaze on the dancing flames. As she laid there she heard approaching footsteps...but they were not Bane's. So, she quietly laid there, not moving a muscle as her heart began to beat in her ears.

They came closer and closer till they stopped. But she still didn't move, but she tried to ease her heartbeat. She didn't need that right now. What she needed was for whoever this was to go away.  
"Bane always gets the girl, doesn't he? Just can't let anyone else have any fun, can he?" the man started talking to himself. "Masked freak...doesn't deserve a woman like you." He said, making her eyes widen. He came upon her and Amelia knew she needed to act fast."I'll show you what a good time really is." he started.

He ripped off the blanket and received a kick to his face. "Fucking bitch!" he yelled. Amelia tried to get away, but he grabbed her by the hair and throat. "I wouldn't have expected you to be the angry type." he growled. His hand that was around her throat tightened as he yanked her hair hard, making her head snap back. "Makes it more fun for me, in my opinion."

"Get...off!" She tried yelling as his hand clamped down tighter. Soon his lips were nearing hers, but just before he could get his lips on her skin there was a crash heard as he let her drop and just as he did, he was rammed into one of the walls by none other than Bane himself. Amelia fell back, coughing, as Bane began to beat the man.

As soon as Amelia was recovered from her coughing fit she saw Bane carrying a bloody and beaten man across the floor, a small trail of blood following the beaten man as he threw him upwards and climbed up the ladder. Amelia heard another noise that sounded like Bane crushing him with his boot again before she heard him. "Oh, it seems I forgot to mention. You're fired. Literally." he said before Amelia heard a high pitched cry before Bane came back as he looked at Amelia.

"Are you alright, Amelia?" he asked as he looked upon her, keeping his distance.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She said between coughs.

"Very convincing." he said smartly before he went to her with a cup of water as he helped her drink.  
She took it from him and drank some. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said before he stood and went to the chair as he sat down.

"Is he dead?" she asked. "Very much so... at least he should be by now, I don't hear him cursing, which I do believe is his native tongue seeing as every other word was a curse word." Bane said as he sat back. "Thank you..." she trailed off. He nodded. "Any scum that feels he has to do that to a woman is not honorable enough to live in my own opinion."

"Then you are an honorable man for saying that." Amelia said. "I'm aware." he said in his usual sarcastic tone. "And here we go with the sarcasm again." she said. "Problem with it?" he asked.

"Oh me? Oh no, no, no problem at all." She said before coughing again. "No fucking problem. I dealt with Pavel for years, KING OF SARCASM till I met you." She stood up and cracked her back.

"I appreciate the compliment." he said, feeling a smirk coming on. Amelia rolled her eyes. "Do you have any form of a shower?" she asked. "Good question." he said. "Hold on..." he said as he got up and went up the ladder again before he came back down again. "I'm sorry, my dear, but no. This is underground after all. One of my men says that he has a place where you can take a shower there, but it will have to be at night so we aren't seen during the day." Bane explained.

"Very well." She said as she plopped herself back down on the floor. "Don't worry, it is going to be night in a matter of minutes. He will come down when the streets are clear." Bane said. "Thank you." She then looked over and eyed the motorcycle attire he was wearing. "So...I take it your mission was...successful?" she asked. "Very." he said.

Minutes passed quickly after the two fell into a silence. Soon after Barsad, Bane's right hand man, came to tell Amelia that he could escort her now. "Thank you Barsad." Amelia said politely to the man. Bane sat back as he watched Amelia leave their underground domain. As she left, she grabbed the rucksack that had been given to her with clothes and essentials that she would need. They were simple, but she did not mind.

She followed Barsad up to the streets, everything was quiet for the most part, but it was chilly. "I hate the cold." she said to herself. "Well, coming from someone who lived in South Africa for a long time, I would not be surprised." He said as he cracked a smile.

Amelia just nodded before they entered the house as he showed her where she could shower and immediately she hopped right in with the hot water all the way on. She sighed happily as she felt the hot water soothing her tired and sore muscles.

~Amber~

"Nice place, it's cute." Jonathan said as he looked around. "Thanks." she said softly. "I want you to stay right in here, I'll be right back." she said as she kissed his lips softly, softly rubbing his chest.

Oooooh, she is a tease.,  
He thought with a smirk. "And what will you do if I don't?" he asked. She trailed her hand down as she gripped him tightly. "You wanna try me, Crane?" she asked with a dark smirk.

"Well sweetheart, there are two of us...and only one of you." He said, giving her a seductive smirk. "Crane, Scarecrow, don't make me kick both of you where it feels as if it definitely counts." she said with a smirk. "You can try." He said with a smirk. She sighed as she let him go. "Just stay here. I've got a little surprise for you, and don't worry it'll only take a second, if that, to take it off of me." she whispered in his ear as she kissed his earlobe softly and nibbled on it before she walked off to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Temptress." He called softly after her. "I know." she said before she closed the door. Just before Jonathan could sit down, Amber opened the door a minute later and there she was in the most scantily clad negligee that Jonathan had ever seen on a woman as she walked over to him.

"Surprise." she whispered.

"Oooooo girly, you should never wear something like that around Scarecrow." he said. "Why's that?" she asked with a smile. "Because you won't be able to walk for days." he said. "I'll take the risk, baby. You have any idea how bad I need you?" she said, her tone having a tint of evil he wasn't used to hearing from a woman.

He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her up against him. She could feel his erection through the cotton Asylum uniform. Her arms instantly went around his neck as she looked up at him with desire filling her eyes before she pulled his face to hers as she kissed him with as much passion as she did in the Asylum.

Jonathan pulled her as close as possible as the kiss grew more intense. "Mmmm..." she moaned in his mouth as she felt his hands all over her as she kissed him roughly.

Mmmm sweet god in heaven.,  
Jonathan thought. You're telling me, Johnny boy., Scarecrow responded.

"Crane, Crow," she said breathlessly against his lips as she wrapped one leg around his waist oh so slowly. She kissed his lips before she kissed his ear. "Take me. Take me now." she whispered, a small moan detected in her voice as she whispered to him.

Oh gladly.,  
They both thought as they nearly tore the negligee off her body before pushing her into her bedroom and onto the bed.

Amber slowly slid herself up to the start of the bed as she rested against the pillows as she looked at him with lustful eyes.

He ripped off his clothes and all but pounced on her. She moaned again as soon as she felt his skin against hers as she kissed his neck softly before he could put his lips to hers.

She gasped as he bit her breast softly. "Oh Jonathan." she moaned in his ear as her head snapped back. His fingers pinched her nipples tightly as he twisted and rolled them between his fingers. Her moans heightened as her back arched slightly.

She cried out after she felt him start to engorge himself as he ate her out. "Oh God yes Jonathan!" she screamed as she gripped his hair, holding him in place. He groaned and growled, never had he tasted a woman such as Amber.

Whenever she screamed out again she let out her release quickly as she held his head, her hands playing with his hair as she looked down at him, feeling the tingles of the vibrations when he would growl.

Good job Johnny, you've really got her going.,  
He heard Scarecrow growl in his head as he continued his work.

"Jonathan, baby, please take me." she finally begged through her moans as she started to gently rub the back of his neck. Almost instantly he was on top of her and between her legs and pushing himself inside of her.

Amber's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her head leaned back again when her moans became loud and long for him as she moaned his name over and over. "Jonathan...baby, that's good." she moaned. He pushed in and out faster and harder as they held tightly onto each other. Her moans soon turned into screams as she started screaming for both him and Scarecrow. "Scarecrow, oh God yes baby!" she screamed in complete ecstasy.

Oh God YES!,  
Crow screamed in Jonathan's head.

"Let it out, baby, let everything go. There's no rules with me, baby." Amber said with that sexy evil little smirk on her face as she caressed Jonathan's face as she looked at him. She saw his eyes darken.

"You just let out the beast, sweetheart." he growled.

"Good that's what I was waiting for." she said with a dark smile. He took her by the hair as he pulled out of her, then he pushed her onto her stomach while her hips were in the air. He then quickly shoved himself back inside of her. She screamed as she gripped the sheets of her bed. She was under Scarecrow's complete control now.  
His hands gripped her hips as he began pounding her from behind. Long hard strokes sent her over the edge. She couldn't take it as she screamed for him over and over again. "Scarecrow, yes! Please, baby, harder!" she begged in her screams.

He leaned down and laid his body along hers as he did what she asked. His hand went under her and between her legs and started playing. Amber's eyes rolled back into her head again as her head leaned back, her eyes were now closed as she moaned for him again and again.

He growled as he bit her neck. That only made her moan louder for him as she gripped the sheets tighter. Soon they both came heavily before collapsing on the bed.

Amber rolled onto her back as she looked over at her lover. "Mmm, Jonathan...Scarecrow...both of you were amazing, baby." she moaned softly as she rubbed his chest. "Mmmmmmmm.." He moaned as they kissed. She got closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

"Don't worry about a thing, baby. We won't go back to that asylum, neither of us. We'll do whatever you have planned for us to do." she said to him softly as she rested her forehead against his.

"What did a scum of the earth like myself do to earn the love of an angel?" he asked. "I'm not much of an angel if I fell for you." she said with a small shrug. "Oh but you are." He said as he kissed her. She kissed him as she ran her fingers through his hair before she pulled back from his lips. "How am I an angel?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Because you just are sweetheart. No other would accept someone like me but an angel." he said. Amber couldn't help but smile. "I barely know you, but I think I'm already in love with you Jonathan Crane...and Scarecrow." she said as she got closer to him.

"And we Loooooooovveeee you." He said with a smirk. She giggled as she kissed his lips. "So, what are we gonna do now that we're together?" she asked as she held his hands in hers.  
"We'll think of that tomorrow." He said as he pulled the blankets over them. After one more passionate kiss, the two then fell asleep together in a state of utter bliss.

~Amelia~

After about 15 minutes, she turned off the water and stepped out and wrapped a fluffy towel around her. She sighed, feeling clean and relaxed.

Bane saw the scar on Amelia's chest. He had looked in to keep an eye on her and to make sure he wouldn't have to dispose of two of his men in one day. He was curious about the scar and how she had gotten it, and just before he could think anymore about it, he saw the entire scar as she turned to put her shirt on, his view of the scar now blocked as he looked away and sighed as he sat down in the living room.

He sat there for a few more minutes before heading back down to his underground sanctuary. Amelia exited the bathroom, having no idea that Bane had been there. Barsad entered a minute later. "Are you ready to head back, Miss?" he asked. "Yes." she said.

Barsad lead her out of the house and back down the manhole entrance. And then back down the long labyrinth of tunnels till they finally reached the main hideout. "I know where I am now Barsad, I can go on my own from here." Amelia said. "Orders are orders, Miss Amelia, I have to take you the whole way." he said. "Alright, don't want you getting in trouble." She followed Barsad all the way back to the makeshift room.

"Thank you for your assistance Barsad, you may leave now." They heard Bane say. He stood there shirtless with his back to them as he poked at the fire. Barsad nodded and immediately left.  
Amelia's eyes caught the sight of Bane's half naked body. She had forgotten how muscular this man really was, and him being shirtless only added to the truth of the matter. She couldn't believe it, his mask...was gone? Amelia's bag fell from her shoulder and hit the floor with a soft thud as she looked upon his beautiful, but scarred face.

How can a man be so intimidating and so beautiful at the same time?,  
she thought.

She had seen the scar along his spine before, but these scars...were nothing compared to that one. But no matter how horrific they were, he was still no monster in her eyes. His deep blue eyes, his full lips...she couldn't bring herself to stop staring.  
"Why does everyone look at me like that?" he asked, wincing in pain.

Amelia came forward and examined him closer as she knelt before him. Two identical scars ran along the length of his jaw on either side of his face. There were scars on his lips and nose. Amelia almost felt her heart breaking at the sight of them. "Wha...What happened?" She asked softly as she hesitantly reached up to touch them.

"Much happened." he said. Bane flinched softly as she touched the scar along his jaw. The pads of her fingers lightly tracing the line. Never had anyone been so gentle with him.

"Does it...hurt?" she asked softly as she stopped touching the scar. "Not when you touch it. Anyone else, yes, but not you." he said, amazed. Hesitantly again, she reached back up this time, she touched his lips. They were soft even with the scars. "Would you like me to put the mask back on?" he asked.

"Only if you need to. I know you are in pain..." She said softly as she started staring again, this time into his eyes. Her fingers still caressing his skin. "Very much pain...but not so much when you're here..." he confessed softly. "Why did you take the mask off?" She asked just as softly. "I always take it off for a period of solitude...to be one with my pain, if you will." he said.

Amelia's fingers found his cheek. Why did anyone do this to him?, She thought sadly as her eyes continued to look at his scars.

"You are..." She started before taking a breath. "...extraordinary."

"You mean it?" he asked, a slight stutter in his voice. Amelia nodded "Yes, you are alive when others wouldn't have even survived an ordeal like what you did. You are... so strong and brutish but...you still hold onto that caring and tender side that you have deep down in there...you have saved me." She felt her heart starting to race. "Worthless little old me when you could have let me die or be raped by your men-"

He quickly pulled her face to his as he rested his forehead against hers, instead of kissing her like she expected him to do. "Do not speak of yourself like that. Like I said before, we are the same. You are my equal. I never thought I would find you."

She flinched as she felt his hand go up her shirt, his fingers touching the beginning of her scar. The scar ran the length of the curve of her rib cage on the left side before moving towards her heart. The scar then turned into a straight horizontal line that was about 6 inches in length over her heart. "Bane..." She said as she touched his hand, shivering at the feel of his fingers touching a scar as though no one else had.

"Where did you get yours?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. He saw her shiver beneath his touch as she gulped. "My..." Tears were welling up in her eyes as the memories came flooding back. He pulled her close, keeping her warm in his arms, as he looked down at her.

Amelia took a shuddering breath before sighing heavily. "I was...18. My... father was a drunk bible thumping priest. I had run away from him when I was 15. I lived with my drugged up mother, she may have been a druggie, but she actually loved me. The night of my 18th birthday, he comes over after a small party I had ended. I was going to get my mother and I out of that slum of a neighborhood the next day. We were rejoicing because she was now sober and I had gotten the job of a lifetime." She hesitated again, but the words kept flowing like water from her mouth and she was unable to stop them. "My father came over about midnight. He breaks in the door shouting "You are satan's child, you are the devil!""

Memories began flashing before her eyes. "He came after my mother and slit her throat and killed her. I had run upstairs to get the gun we kept. But he caught me and knocked me out. When I came to..." She took another breath as she tried to steady her heartbeat. "When I came to, I was tied to the bed. He came into the room and started ripping off my shirt. 'You have the devil in you and I shall save you.' He kept saying over and over. He was drunker than he had ever been...next thing I knew, he took out a knife..." Amelia winced in pain as her heart began beating painfully. Tears were slipping out of her eyes. "I will cut the devil out of you, were the last words he ever said to me. After the first 5 cuts and stabs I blacked out."

She felt Bane's arms tighten around her. "When I came to I was in the hospital, I had been in a coma for almost a year."

"You see? We are equals." she heard Bane say very quietly she almost didn't hear him.

She looked into his eyes again, her own were glossy from her tears. She saw him wince in pain and reached up to touch his face out of instinct. Her fingers finding his lips again.

He then kissed her hand softly. "I feel I should put my mask back on, but before I do..." he trailed off as his lips pressed against hers softly. Amelia felt her heart ricochet against her ribcage, making her tense up. But his lips were so soft, she couldn't help but kiss them back.

He held her even closer to him as he sat back down, pulling her into his lap. Amelia ignored the pain in her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their lips closer together. He wrapped his arms around her waist securely as he rubbed her hips softly.

"Bane..." She moaned out softly as he continued. She had never been kissed in a way as Bane was kissing her at that moment. He moaned softly. "Amelia, darling, I must put my mask back on." he said softly and she could hear his pain.

She looked around and saw the mask, jumping up quickly she grabbed it and brought it back to him. She helped him put it on and the moment it was on there was a loud HISS as the pain medication was activated.

She could hear Bane sigh in relief. "I'm sorry to cut that short." he said. "Believe me I wanted it to continue."

Amelia placed a kiss over the meshed metal part of the mouth area. "So did I." She said softly. She cupped the back of his head, making him lean in closer, their foreheads now resting against one another.

"My equal." he said, holding her hands in his. She blushed and smiled at the same time as he spoke those words. "My protector..." She said softly. "Always." he said as he looked directly in her eyes.

~Amber~  
Next Morning...

Amber woke to the sound of soft peaceful snoring. She opened her eyes and saw Jonathan beside her. She crawled over to him as she kissed his cheek softly.

His eyes snapped open and instantly looked into hers. The way his eyes were darkened, she knew Scarecrow was awake. Amber couldn't help but smirk as she kissed his neck and bit down a little hard, just because of her own dark mood coming out as well.

He growled at her as his hands gripped her hips. She smirked against his skin as she gently licked the spot she had just bitten. He pinned her beneath him and growled deep in his chest.

"What are you gonna do, Scarecrow?" she asked with a smirk. He gave her his very sexy sinister smile. She smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Sex in the morning, baby? Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm never sure of anything..." He smirked as he whispered in her ear. But I will be soon..., he thought.

"Why's that?" she asked as she raised her hips before she put them down. "Because I choose to be." He smirked. "Now, are you going to be a good girl?"

"Mhm." she said with a seductive smile as she looked into his darkened eyes. "How good?" He said as he took her nipple between his teeth. Her back arched as she moaned loudly. "Very good." she moaned as she let her fingers wander through his hair. "I don't think very...will be good enough." He said as he started the same treatment to her other nipple. "What will then?" she asked in another loud moan.

He leaned down to her ear. "Scream...for me." he demanded. "Give me something to scream about." she said softly. He grinned at her and flipped her over onto her stomach.

"Scarecrow..." she moaned softly as she looked back at him. He growled in her ear as he pulled her hips up off the bed. He bit her shoulder as his fingers started exploring. "Mmmm, Scarecrow." she screamed softly. "Not nearly enough." he growled as he slammed into her. "Oh God yes, Scarecrow!" she screamed loudly as her head snapped back.

"Mmmmm yes!" He growled out as he began moving his hips at a fast pace. "Scarecrow! God yes, Scarecrow!" she screamed. His hands gripped her hips as he felt Crane starting to wake up and join in.

She smirked when he grabbed her hips as she started moving them to go with his pace as she screamed a little louder for Scarecrow.

"Good girl just like that." He said as he gripped her hair and pulled it softly. "Pull it harder." she groaned as she moved her hips a little more. He smirked and did as she asked as he kept up the pace. She moaned as he pulled her hair as she went a little faster with her hips, making Scarecrow and Crane have to try and catch up with her.

She thinks she can play...,

he thought as he smirked. Let's show her what we are capable of., Crane said with a smirk equal to Crow.

Amber then screamed out louder again when He started grinding against her, catching right up with her. Crow leaned down and bit at her neck with a grin on his face. She instantly whimpered for him as her hands gripped the sheets. "Mmmm, Scarecrow."

"Mmmm, I love it when you whimper and say my name." He reached his hand between her legs and began caressing her as he sped up. Now moving not only faster but harder.

"Oh Scarecrow..." she moaned and whimpered at the same time as her head leaned back until it was on his shoulder. His teeth sank into her shoulder as he rocked his hips harder. "Cum for me, my good girl." He moaned against her skin. She let out a high pitched moan as she released herself, not able to control it.

But Scarecrow...was nowhere near finished with her.

He flipped her onto her side, with her leg over his shoulder and started moving again while his fingers played with her. "Oh YES, SCARECROW! GOD YES!" she screamed. He growled as he himself felt his realease and quickly pulled out as he let out shuddered breaths.

She crawled on top of him as she kissed his ear gently as she rubbed his chest softly. She felt him relax. "Now that was a way to wake up." She heard Jonathan's soft voice. "I quite enjoyed that."  
Amber smiled down at him. "We should do that..." she leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear. "Every day and Every night."

"Mmmmmm, why do you tempt me so?" He said as he pulled her down to lay on him. "Because it's fun, baby." she said as she ran her fingers through his hair as she smiled at him as she looked into his eyes. "I love you so much. Both of you." she said softly. He leaned up and kissed her sweetly, but passionately. "And we love you." he pulled her closer to him and they laid under the blankets.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six! My apologies for not updating sooner. Been really busy with school and work. Reviews are loved and welcomed!

DISCLAIMER: I only own Amelia, Chloe owns Amber.

* * *

Morning came again though you couldn't tell. Bane was gone by the time Amelia woke up. She lay there wondering about ideas in her brain till she snatched out her notebook from her bag and started writing it all down.

She kept crossing out lines and then re-writing them before she finally got frustrated as she ripped out the page and crumpled and threw it at the wall.

She sighed heavily as her frustration grew and grew. "Damn it." She said as she closed the notebook.

"Miss Amelia?" She looked up to see Barsad standing in the doorway. "You are to come with me."

"Why?" She stood from the bed, looking at Barsad confused. Had she done something wrong?

"Bane's orders, Miss." He said in his heavily accented voice. "Please come with me and bring your things."

Amelia picked up her things as she followed Barsad closely. "Where am I going?"

"I am taking you to a woman named Talia but here in Gotham she is better known as Miranda Tate." he said. "Why do I have to meet her?" she asked. "She wishes to meet you and it will give you a mask to hide under as well in case things ever go wrong." Amelia just nodded as she followed Barsad, she didn't ask anymore questions. She just had to trust him and the situation.

Once out of the sewers, they walked to a parking structure. There awaiting them was a black town car. Amelia was put in the back while Barsad got in the front with the driver. "Hello, Amelia." Said a dark haired woman in a polite, but somewhat politician voice.

"Um, Taila?" she asked the dark haired woman. "Yes." She smiled politely at Amelia. "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you or anything. I promise. I'm an old friend of Bane's so you can trust me." The car drove through Gotham quietly until Talia started talking. "So, Amelia, what is it you do?" she asked. "I'm a medical scientist." she said. "That's fascinating." Talia said with a smile, which in turn made Amelia smile.

Just before anyone knew what was happening, the car jerked violently and Amelia jumped in fright before the driver said. "Sorry about that. The car in front of me stopped short." he said.

She sighed heavily and held her chest. "You people are going to kill me one day."

"I'm terribly sorry about that." Talia said. "It's fine, it's alright." she said as she winced in pain. "I think I was safer underground."

"Don't worry, you will return soon." Talia said.

~Amber~

Morning came and Jonathan awoke to see Amber still asleep beside him. She was snuggled up against him, her head resting on his chest as she slept peacefully. _We lucked out, my friend., _Crane thought to his counterpart.

_That we did. She's absolutely flawless., _Scarecrow thought.

_Perfection., _Crane thought. _Beauty., _he thought again.

_And a fiesty little animal in the bed if I do say so myself.,_

Scarecrow thought proudly.

_A wonderful combination of both of us., _Crane thought.

_Mmmm, I'll say., _Scarecrow thought before he kissed on the sensitive spot of Amber's neck. She moaned softly before she turned over in her sleep, blocking his access to her neck. Both moaned together as he nestled himself against her as he kissed her neck.

She opened her eyes softly as she smiled. "Mmmm, good morning." she said softly and sleepily. But he didn't stop, his hand reached around and caressed her round bottom before stroking her. "Mmmm, baby, I'm so glad we're keeping up with this new tradition." she said softly as she moaned for him.

"You are so tight and wet...just for US." He growled out as he pushed a few fingers inside of her. "Oh God yes, Crane...Scarecrow." she moaned as she held on to him. He moaned and threw the blankets aside and then quickly buried his face between her legs. His mouth instantly on her as his fingers went back to work.

Her hands then rubbed his back as she unwrapped her legs from around him as she massaged and let her nails scrape his back. She felt herself come, but that wasn't enough from him. He didn't want to taste her cum, he wanted to taste her orgasm. A real orgasm.

"Oh God, Scarecrow. Crane." she moaned as she raised her hips, feeling an orgasm coming very fast as she held onto his shoulders. Her body started trembling as she whimpered louder. She felt him grip on to her tighter and she couldn't help but scream out her orgasm.

Crane and Crow drank and ate up every last drop of her sweet tasting juices. He groaned and moaned as he tasted her. "Mmmm, baby..." she moaned loudly as she leaned forward once he sat up from her as she kissed his lips softly.

He put his full weight on her as he held her close to him. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him before she rolled them over as she laid on top of him and reached over to the nightstand as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV, where Gotham news was on.

"Just reported now, it seems that psychologist turned psychopath, Jonathan Crane, or the Scarecrow, has broken out of Arkham Asylum with the help of one of the employees inside. More information as it becomes available." the news reporter said and Amber smiled at Jonathan. "I wonder how long it will take them to find out who helped you. I'm surprised it took them this long to figure out you were gone." she said. "I just got you out of there a week ago... if it's even been that long yet." she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Nearly a week." He said as he played with her hair. She smiled as she kissed his chest. "Mmmm..." she said as she took in his scent. "I love your body, Jonathan.. Scarecrow." she said as she kissed down his chest softly. "But other than that," she said, turning the subject around completely. "Have you figured out what we're going to do now that we're out?" she asked as she smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I will ravish you...care for you..." He said as he kissed her neck. "Give you everything you could ever want."

"How?" she asked softly. "For now, this is all we can be, together as lovers, as friends...partners in crime." He kissed her heavily. She held his face in her hands as she kissed him roughly and heavily as the two resumed their morning in another flurry of passion.

~Amelia~

They soon arrived at Talia's home, Amelia was in awe at the sight of it. "This is my home," Talia said as they got out of the car. Once inside, Amelia was given the grand tour, starting from the ground floor and then making their way up. "Talia this is all well and good, but why am I here?"

"You need protection. Bane told me of what happened down in the sewers." Talia said "Bane has no tolerance for people who try to take advantage or force themselves on women."

_Thank God for that., _Amelia thought as she followed Talia, remembering how he defended her on the plane coming here. "So whenever he is finished every day he will come and get you, and then in the mornings after he leaves, you will be brought here." Talia said.

"Sounds like two divorced parents with a child." She mumbled. "Bane can be a bit too over protective, can't he?"

"Yes. But I've never seen him this overprotective before, he must really like you." Talia said with a smile as they walked down the hall. "This is your room." Talia said as she showed her an elegant, but simple room.

"Woah," she said as she stopped dead in her tracks at the door way before walking in. "This place makes everywhere I've stayed look like a freakin shack."

Talia laughed at her comment. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Miss Amelia."

As Amelia looked around her focus was finally on the bed, but then she saw a dress laying there. "Hey wait!" She said running out of the room. "What's the dress for?"

"There's a charity ball that I'm hosting tonight. I got that dress for you if you'd like to attend, but you don't have to if you don't want to." she said.

Amelia scoffed in horror, and then went back into the room only to emerge with a pair of shoes in her hand. "And these!" She said, flashing the heels once she got back out. "I can't...I can't walk in heels." She said softly. "I can teach you if you'd like." she said with a smile, she felt sorry for Amelia. She could tell this woman had never had the luxuries of being able to be 'girly'.

"Can you?" She asked like a small child to an older sister. Amelia was taken aback by all the hospitality and kindness that Talia was showing her. Next to Bane's caring for her, she had rarely received anything like this. Sure there were places where she was treated well for being a doctor who saved someone in a village. But those were sometimes simply a place to sleep or a meal. And on occasion a trinket of good fortune.

"I can." she said with a smile. "And...the dress...isn't it a little." She made a gesture to her chest and back. "Revealing?" She was growing self conscious about her scar being noticeable. She didn't want people treating her with pity or looking at her as if she was a victim of a mad scientist.

"Well, you're welcome to pick out another one from my closet if you like." she said.

"You have an entire closet...just of dresses?" Amelia couldn't believe it, never had she been around such a...girly lady.

"Yes, I have three closets actually. One for dresses for occasions like this, one for my Gotham clothes, and then my own personal closet for my true self." she said as she led Amelia into a her bedroom. And as Amelia saw, Talia wasn't kidding.

"Oh my gosh..." Was all she could say.

"The dresses are on the left. Pick out whichever you like and get dressed. I have to finish a few last minute plans." she said kindly before she left the room.

"Thank you, Talia." She said politely. "You're very welcome." she said.

Amelia opened the closet and saw all the dresses. "Woah." She couldn't believe her eyes until she saw one black dress in particular. It was simple, but had beaded straps. "Wow." She held it up against her body as she looked in the mirror. "Oh wow."

She had definitely found her dress for the night. She took the dress back to her room and immediately put it on. It fit perfectly, she couldn't believe how she looked in the dress. Soon Talia knocked on the door. "Amelia, are you ready?" she asked from outside.

"Um..." She said as she pinned up her hair. "Yeah, I think so." Talia smiled as she looked upon the unsure Amelia. "Oh no, no, no, we need to do something about that hair." She said as she looked over her. "And makeup. Come on." she dragged Amelia back to her room.

**_That Night...  
_**  
Amelia took a deep breath as she looked around the room. Everyone was dressed in elegance. She had never experienced anything like this and she was nervous. Talia came up to her. "Everything will be just fine, Amelia. You can walk with me until you're more comfortable if you'd like." she said softly.

"I'm just not used to being stared at." She said softly as the two walked, Amelia was all dolled up, makeup and hair galore. And when she saw herself in the mirror for the first time with makeup on she didn't recognize herself.

"Don't worry, no one stares here. At least I've told them not to from the first party." she said with a giggle.

As Amelia walked alongside Talia, she couldn't help but think about Bane. What was he doing? Was he okay?

Talia noticed the thoughtful and worried look on her new friend's face. She smiled when she realized what she was thinking about. "I'm sure Bane is just fine." Talia said. "I'm sorry I have a worrisome personality." Amelia said.

"It's alright, I understand. Don't worry, Bane should be here soon though." Talia said.

**_One hour later...  
_**  
Amelia now stood alone, Talia as Miranda went off to mingle for her campaign that she was doing. She sighed heavily as she now stood by herself, wondering. She looked up and saw Talia walking with a man and as she passed by Amelia she slipped something into her hand.

Amelia looked down at a folded up piece of paper with "Roof" written on it. Confused at first, Amelia made her way up to the roof. Attached to the paper was the key which she used to open and then lock the door behind her. Once she did she made her way up the stairs to another door which was open.

Once she got to the roof, she walked out and saw Bane standing there overlooking the city. He was dressed in a heavy coat that had a wool lining along with his normal attire. The moment she stepped out she was hit by cold air and shivered as she walked towards Bane. He didn't seem to notice her presence as he stared out at the city.

She stopped walking and stood not five feet behind him before, "Bane?" She called out softly.

He turned and she noticed his eyes had widened slightly, but barely noticable. His eyes scanned her from head to toe. He almost didn't recognize her. The makeup enhanced her beauty, even making her eyes seem to stand out from anything else.

She looked down at herself nervously. "I look like a painted butterfly." She blushed as she scratched the back of her neck. She was unsure what Bane would think of her dressed like this.

"No." He said, his voice mechanical sounding due to the mask. Amelia looked up in confusion. "You look beautiful." he said, his voice was soft as he said those words, making Amelia blush 50 shades of red.

"Talia's doing." She said. "My face, my hair, she even sprayed me with something. Smells nice." She blushed again. "It's called perfume, my dear." Bane said as she saw his eyes crinkle a bit, letting her know that he was smiling beneath his mask.

"Right...I knew that."_ No I didn't., _She thought as she blushed embarrassingly as she too smiled.

He slowly pulled her to him, his body was so warm she wanted to hold herself as close as possible to him. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked softly. She nodded softly and started to walk closer to him, but her foot gave beneath her. "Woah!" Thankfully Bane caught her and she started laughing. She could see his eyes light up a little so she knew he was smiling.

"These shoes...I don't see how Talia does it." She said as she took off the heels. "I honestly don't see how women do it either." he said. She started shivering again as her bare feet touched the ground. She heard a soft _whoosh _sound and then felt Bane's heavy coat over her shoulders. It was so warm, she happily put it on.

He then led her to the edge of the roof as he picked her up in his arms. "Hold on tight." he said. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, burying her face into his neck.

Soon, Amelia felt a whip of air all around her before it abruptly ended and Bane kept her in his arms. "We're going home." he said softly before he started carrying her back home.

She sighed happily at the sound of that and kissed the exposed part of his cheek. He looked down at her and once again she could tell he was smiling as he started walking back to their underground home with her in his arms.

~Amber~

Amber woke again and saw Jonathan coming back into the room, now dressed in his old suit. "So much better." The suit was torn slightly and gave him more of the ratted scarecrow look.

"Mmm, I like it...but where'd you get it?" she asked as she got on her knees on the bed in only her black lace bra and panties, looking like the eptiome of desire to Jonathan at that moment.

"I had an old friend bring it by." He said as he adjusted the jacket. "And as for you, my dear," He said as he kissed her. "Now is not the time for teasing."

"What am I doing?" she asked as she kissed him. "Get dressed." He said softly. "We must go somewhere safer."

"Right here isn't safe?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. "Not if they figure out it was you who helped me." he said.

"Ok. What should I take?" she asked as she let him pick her up off of the bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting him to put her down. "Only essentials." His hands held her hips as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled as she nodded. "Ok...are you ok, baby?" she asked softly as she held on to him with one arm while her other hand stroked his face softly. "I've never been better." He said with his cute little deranged smile.

Amber smiled her own dark and demented but also seductive and adorable smile as she kissed his lips softly. "Neither have I." she said honestly.

_No one will ever take her from me., _He thought as he kept smiling at her. "Now, get dressed."

"Alright...have I ever told you how much I love your smile, baby?" she asked as she got down from his arms. "No, but thank you." He kissed her softly. "I'll be waiting in the living room."

"Alright..." she waited until he was by the door. "But I don't mind you watching me dress." she said with a smirk before she walked into her closet.

"After all that we have done together you are really self concious about me watching you dress?" He asked in a playful confusion. She looked at him. "I said I _don't _mind." she said, emphasizing 'don't'.

"Well then," He said as he sat down on the bed and watched her. "By all means."

She smiled as she walked into her closet again and took a long look around before she came out. "Baby, I don't like my clothes." she complained, sounding like a child.

_She is quite adorable.,_

Crane thought as he smiled. "But I do. For me you don't have to over exaggerate your sexiness." He smirked. "A little can go a long way with me."

"Fine. You pick something out." she said as she undid her bra before letting it fall to the ground as she walked over to the dresser where her bra and panties were in as she bent over after she removed her panties.

_Oh please Johnny. Can I?_

,Crow begged inside Jonathan's head. "Oh, come now, darling, surely you have something." She looked over at him when she slowly changed into a new set of lace bra and panties before she walked back over to him.

"Scarecrow would do it for me...wouldn't you, baby?" she whispered seductively in his ear, only making Scarecrow try to fight and claw his way out. "G-God Woman." She heard Crow stutter out. Amber smirked. "Morning, baby." she said as she kissed his lips.

"Why do you tease me so?" he asked desperately. "I've already told you, sweetheart. Because it's fun. Now can you please go pick me out some clothes?" she asked in a baby-like voice as she looked up at Jonathan with sinfully innocent eyes.

_Good god.,_ he both thought.

Amber smirked as she sat on the bed as she crossed her legs seductively and she watched Scarecrow in the closet.

_Mmmm, what fine assets. I really am lucky._

, Amber thought with a triumphant smile. Crow came back and tossed some clothes at her. She smirked as she caught them. "Thank you." she said before she started to dress oh so slowly. She smiled and kissed his lips when she was finished.

"You are such a tease." he groaned. "Thanks baby." she said as she kissed his shoulder, gently biting the skin. He groaned as his hand gripped her bottom. "We must go now."

"Where else are we going to stay, baby?" she asked as she quickly went into the bathroom to get her shower supplies.

"You will see." he said. She nodded as she shrugged. "Alright." she said before she was ready to go with her essentials. "Let's go." Jonathan took her by the hand as they walked out of her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

My apologies for not updating sooner. This chapter has no Amber and Crane in this chapter. There will be a massive re write of the chapters beyond this one. The next chapter will contain Amber and Crane for those of you who are fans. Thank you for the patience and love you are giving this story.

I only own Amelia and Chloe owns Amber.

* * *

Amelia walked into the lab Talia had acquired for her. she was eager to get to work on her project. "Thanks so much, Talia." she said and Talia smiled.

"No problem, but Bane's told me that I have to watch over you anywhere you go so I'll have to stay until you're ready to leave." Talia said.

"Alright Daaaaaaad." She said sarcastically but with a smile as Talia laughed. Amelia took out a pair of glasses and got to work. Talia smiled as she sat down and started reading a magazine. Over the course of several hours Amelia worked hard. Her brow was furrowed in full concentration.

"I'll be right back." Talia said as she went into the next room to get a drink of water. "Amelia? Would you like a drink of water?" Talia called out.

"Sure" she said distractedly. Talia soon brought Amelia a glass of water as she set it down in front of her before she got back to her own seat as she continued one of her other magazines.

Amelia got back to work she managed to make a tester which she would use on herself. "How's it going?" she asked.

"Going...well.." She said as she took the tester patch in her hands.

"Um, I'm not sure you should use that on yourself, Amelia. You don't have what Bane does." she said.

"This isn't Bane's medicine. Its mine...this is a tester to see if the patch works."

"Ah, I see. Well is there anything I should do if something happens?" she asked.

Amelia sighed "Pray, scream,...call 911." She said dully as she looked at Talia who looked scared. "Kidding."

Talia let out a sigh. "My God, Amelia." she said as she took a breath.

Amelia was about to put the patch on when the door opened. "What are you doing?" she heard Bane's voice.

"I'm being a scientist Bane."

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I'm testing out a medication patch." She said as she put it on.

"Damnit, take that off. What if it hurts you?" he asked as he rushed to her.

"Discovery is not without risk." She said as she backed away. Bane watched her every move once the patch was on.

"Bane, please, I need to know if this works-"

"Fine." he said giving into her.

She looked at him with a small smile "Look see? nothing, right now."

"Let's go home." he said as he looked at her.

"Are you mad?" She asked timidly as she picked up her bag.

"No. I just wish you would try that out on someone else." he said as he led her home.

"I'm the one who invented it I need to see how it works. I need to feel it for myself, and not just see what could go wrong."

Bane just nodded his head once they got home as he went right to his chair after he put up his coat.

"The only way to fully see if it will work...I need to get my heart to go above normal rate." she said timidly and scared. What if it didn't work? She'd have to go right back to square one.

"How is that?" he asked.

"Anything. Getting scared, running, anything that will make my heart rate go berserk."

"Hmmm..." Bane said before he took his mask off as he put an arm around her waist, pulling her to him as he kissed her roughly. Amelia felt a familiar somewhat painful pang in her chest, despite the slight pain she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He moaned against her lips as he kissed her. Amelia kissed him back in the same manner he was kissing her. Her own moans started escaping her.

He picked her up as he sat back down and placed her in his lap once he was comfortable as he held on to her. Her legs were on either side of his waist as his arms were around her, holding her as close to him as possible.

He then pulled away to get a breath of air. Amelia's eyes were closed, her breathing was very heavy and labored. "Did that work?" he asked softly.

Her eyes remained closed as she silently counted her heart beat. She then winced slightly "Only a slight pain." She sighed heavily as she ran her hand through her hair. "But we still have to see." She leaned down and kissed him again but softer this time.

He smiled as he kissed her, pulling her back to him gently as he kissed her softly. Amelia took the time to kiss every scar he had on his face. Just to show him that she cared about him no matter the scars. He moaned her name so softly she almost didn't hear him. "The next patch will be for you..." She mumbled as she buried her face against his chest. She didn't want to see the look on his face if he didn't approve.

"Me?" he asked. His face full of nothing but surprise.

"That's why," she sighed "That's why I originally designed it. So, if you wanted, we could have a moment or time together...where you didn't have to be in pain without your mask. If you chose to."

"If this works..." he said. "I will."

"So far, so good." She said softly.

He nodded. "I must put my mask back on now." he said gruffly. Amelia gently reached over and picked it up. With care she placed it over his face, once again she heard the hissing sound as Bane started receiving the painkillers. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath, feeling his pain melt away again.

He put his head down as his eyes closed. She leaned in and placed a kiss on the curve of his neck. She noticed him relax more before he finally looked up at her. "I must rest." he said tiredly through his mask.

"You take the bed tonight." She said as she started to get off his lap.

"No. You take the bed. I'm fine here." he said.

"I don't mind." She said softly as she looked into his eyes.

"At least lay with me. I could not take you being in this uncomfortable chair for the entire night." he said.

"So, the true colors come out. Big Bad Bane is really a teddy bear."

"Only for you, my porcelain doll." He saw her cheeks blush heavily at that, before she pulled him down to press a kiss to his mouthpiece. He could feel himself smile under his mask. She made him lay on the bed as she sat on the floor beside it. The bed was only meant for one person. Bane pulled her to lay in his arms.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" She asked quickly as she laid completely still.

"Of course not." he said.

"Promise?" she asked as she looked at his face. Amelia wasn't as thin as most women, she was a fuller woman and had curves. But she was still toned.

He smiled as he buried his face into her hair. "Why do you treat me so well?"

"Because you're my equal. How many more times will I have to repeat that?" he asked sarcastically.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "But is it just because I'm your equal? I...care for you Bane."

"I care for you as well, Amelia." he said. She smiled and closed her eyes as she settled against him. He wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes.

Amelia sat on the floor writing in her notebook. She had to write down how she felt from the time she had started wearing the patch to when she will take it off. So far the patch was having some positive effects.

But she couldn't help but think if there were bad side effects on the way. If there were side effects, she knew Bane wouldn't allow her to continue. But she had to if this patch could work...Amelia sighed heavily as she laid back on the floor.

She thought about last night and what it felt like being in Bane's arm and finally having an actual restful sleep for the first time. She had to get this right. She had to. She listened to Bane's deep heavy breathing as he rested. It was...soothing in a way.

Slowly she began falling back asleep herself. Bane soon awoke whenever Amelia went to sleep. He saw her notebook open as he looked down at her before he picked up the notebook as he started to read her entry.

'So far the patch seems to be working without fail. No side effects as of yet. The patch is delivering a steady dose of medicine whenever the body requires it. can feel a small tingle every time the patch delivers the dose.'

'Sounds like my mask.', he thought.

Amelia moaned slightly in her sleep rolling over onto her side. The back of her shirt had been pushed up slightly, Bane could see the plastic of the patch shimmer slightly. He slowly reached out and softly touched it. He heard Amelia take a sharp intake of breath but she didn't wake up.

He pulled his hand away from her patch, not wanting it to hurt her. He noticed the skin looked, pinkish, around the patch. Almost as if the skin started becoming irritated. He wondered if he should mention that.

Now Bane was becoming unnerved by the patch. What if there were side effects, would she tell him? He couldn't help the thoughts that went through his head. She rolled over again this time facing him. Her hand fell by his, she sighed heavily in her sleep as she got comfortable.

He couldn't help but hold it. "Bane..." She mumbled softly in her sleep. He was shocked as he looked at her. Her hand gripped his tightly as she moaned again in her sleep. She mumbled a few more things before she went quiet.

He wanted to wake her up, but instead he tried to listen to make sure she was alright. After a few minutes she had settled down completely. Was it a bad dream? He kept her hand in his. He held her hand till she started to wake up. When she did wake up she was surprised to see Bane sitting there.

"Did you have a bad dream?" was his first question. She didn't meet his gaze after he asked that question. "...Yeah."

"What about?" he asked.

"Sometimes I dream of that night."

"Which night?" She took his hand and placed it on her chest. And he immediately knew. "I see."

"I hate feeling vulnerable...I hate feeling so weak when I'm afraid."

"Believe me, so do I." he said.

"Bane you are not weak in the slightest sense. You are far stronger than anyone I've met. And I've met many back when I was an actual trauma doctor." She said as she sat up.

"What was your past as a doctor like?" he asked.

"Brief moments of joy followed by endless and countless hours of horror and pain. The ones I managed to save and the ones who merely left an impression on me i have a separate journal for them. I wrote down all my more fonder memories in there."

He nodded. "I see."

"I became a scientist because I couldn't handle the lifestyle. I was a traveling trauma doctor. Moving from place to place. Helping people who could get to or afford emergency care. I've been to South America, Mexico, Mongolia and every where you can think."

"Interesting."

"It was, I got to meet many people. Learn many cultures. Some times it was more danger due to the group of people."

Bane nodded again as he sat back. "What about you? What was your life before all this?"

"My life was hell. Literally. I'd rather not go into it." he said softly.

"Don't worry, I won't make you." She said softly as she placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"Thank you." he said before pulling her into his arms again. "Please, go back to sleep. You still look tired." he said softly.

"I'm always tired. It comes with the territory of being both doctor and scientist."

"Well then get some rest." he said softly in her ear.

She settled against him as her eyes closed. But her words kept playing through Bane's head. She had been all over the world being a trauma Doctor.

Bane started thinking about Amelia's past as a doctor. Where she had gone, exactly what type of people did she deal with?

'Stay still don't move.'

The voice flashed in his head 'Please, you have to trust me.' He shook his head trying to get the voice out of his head. More voices invaded Bane's mind as he tried to be free of them, but to no avail. He couldn't see who the person was as images flashed in his mind. All he could hear was a voice. A calm voice telling him to be strong.

It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Amelia shift against him. He looked down at her. Her face was pressed against his chest as she held onto him. She held him much like a sleeping child would a teddy bear. He found it rather...curious.

He wrapped his own arms around her, holding her securely to him. When he did he felt her hold him tighter. She moaned softly as she cuddled her face further against his chest. She sighed heavily in her sleep He rubbed her back sensually helping her to relax. She reached up to rub her face sleepily, her hand then pressed itself to his chest. As soon as it did he felt a familiar sensation 'Please,' he heard the soft voice again 'I'm only trying to help you. You have to trust me.'

He shook his head again. 'Blasted voices.', he thought.

He sighed and settled himself against the side of the bed. He didn't dare move in fear of waking Amelia up after she had just fallen asleep. He had caught sight of the time and he knew he had to go, but first he called Talia and waited for her to arrive. When she did he carried Amelia all the way up to Talia's car. Only when he started moving did she wake up. "Bane..." she said softly as she held onto him.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I must go and take care of some business, Amelia. It won't take very long, so I'm going to have you spend a little time with Talia." he said softly.

"Okay." She mumbled as she tried to wake herself up fully.

He put his forehead against her cheek before he, reluctantly, removed himself from her as he closed the door of Talia's car and told her she could drive off before he went about his own business...

He watched the care leave before he went back down into the tunnels.

Amelia sat in the car still groggy from her sleep. She hissed in pain slightly as she ripped the patch off her skin. "Ow," She said to herself mostly as she looked at it.

"How did the patch work out?" she heard Talia.

"It worked alright, but i need to to actually block all of the pain not dull it."

"Well instead of going back to the house would you like to go to the lab instead?" she asked.

"Sure." She said as she began to think. And when she did she started humming a song that caught Talia's attention. Amelia continued to hum softly as her eyes stared outside the car.

Suddenly an memory passed in Talia's mind; it was after they had returned to the prison and rescued Bane. Her and her father along with the League of Shadows. Bane was lying in a bed unconscious and the doctor, the doctor was humming that same tune.

When Talia had gotten to a red light, she stopped and looked back at Amelia before she turned her attention to the road.

'There's no way...', she thought. They arrived at the Lab and Amelia went straight to work. But Talia, however, couldn't stop thinking about that memory.


End file.
